A sparrows brother love
by Yume no Uta
Summary: Her love for her brother makes her walking the wrong path.  bad summary  .Story made by Lolo-chii
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! Lolo-chii's here! This is my first IE FF on . I have an own account, but I'm sharing it with someone who dosn't want me to upload IE stories. So I decided that Yume and I are going to share an account. She dosn't know by now but it's like that.

I'm not really skilled in writing so this is kinda crap. I warned you. You don't have to reade it, but if you do, than please **review** so I know how you think about it.

* * *

><p>"You there! Could you pass us the Ball?" the Raimon goal keeper Endou Mamoru asked. He spoke to a girl at the side of the soccer field.<p>

A part of her sky blue hair flow in the wind, the other was hold by her so they would not flow into her face.

The wind wasn't strong. It was flowing softly over the ground, lukewarm for the body, and caressed the slightly tanned skin of the girl. She first looked as if she didn't knew that Endou was talking to her, but as she felt the black-white ball touching her feet she smiled, took the ball and walked on the field.

"Here you go" she handed him the ball with a sweet smile. Endou grinned back and thanked her. "Gern geschehen!" She still smiled till she saw into the puzzled faces. She thought about what she had said and blushed a little, not in embarrassment but as a sign of acknowledgement.

"I said 'you´re welcome' just within an other language" she began to smile sweetly again.

"Wow! You can speak an other language? Which is it?" Endou asked excited before anyone of the others could ask. The girl chuckled because of the excitement of the boy.

"It's German" she answered. The wind blew a bit stronger than before. It took her hair and whirled them around. She tried to hold them together but every time she thought she got everything one streak would fall out again. She giggled about her inability to hold her hair together. This went on till Kazemaru lend her an unused hair band of his. Now her hair was tied into a pigtail which laid over her shoulder. Her hair covered one side of her chest, the white tips just reached till under her breasts.

"So...you learn...German?" the ace striker Gouenji Shuuya wanted to know. Something was strange about the way he asked(A/N:because of the thing with his father). "No" the girl replied. "I'm not just learning it. I **AM** German" Everyone was surprised or amazed. You don't speak with a real German everyday.

"How about you tell me your names so I remember you" she suggested. "Like what´s your name?" she pointed at the captain. "I'm Endou Mamoru the captain of the Raimon soccer club" he grinned happily. "And yours?" she asked the platinum-blond ace striker.

"Me? Um... I'm Gouenji Shuuya" he introduced himself. "Gouenji Shuuya? I'm so lucky today" She chuckled and than it happened: she went to him, took his hands and rammed her knee into his guts. He writhe in pain and hold his stomach.

"See you soon" she whispered in his ear and left, smiling, without saying anything else.

* * *

><p>His hole body hurt. First there was the hard training under coach Kudou, than he got randomly kicked by a German girl and than he had to argue with his father about his future. Could this get worse?<p>

As if he had ask for it the doorbell rang. He feared what could happen next so he ran to the door which was already open. His father looked with wide eyes at the one standing in the door.

As Gouenji stepped forward he could see her. It was a girl with middle long, sky-blue hair which tips were white. She wore black shoes, a black skirt, a white blouse, some bracelets, a necklace with a star shaped charm made out of a colourful stone and had a big sweet smile in her face.

"Hi! I'm Gouenji Suzume. I'm going to live here from now on"

* * *

><p>My english is the worst... Who cares. Please <strong>review<strong>!


	2. Otosan and the secret relationship

Lolo-chii: Hey-ho!

I'm such a lazybone -.-" It's two monthe since I uploaded this story... I'm sorry for those who read this (which probably won't be that much)

A great Thank you to Lenii17. It really encouraged me as I read your review.

**Lenii:** _Cool, dass du auf deutsch reviewed hast. Ich hab total vergessen, dass das ja auch Deutsche lesen können ^^ Ich hoffe du verfolgst die Geschichte weiter_

So here is the next chapter of A sparrows brother love

* * *

><p>"What!" Gouenji looked in turns between his father and the girl. "Suzume... Gouenji..." Gouenjis father whispered and his eyes looked sad at the ground. "You probably can't remember me" Suzume walked in and placed her suitcases in the corridor. "The first time you saw me I was just a baby and I had no name. Mum said I should be called like her mum but you were against it" she looked at the old man whose eyes were wide in shock. "Do you remember, Oto~san~?" she smirked devilishly.<p>

The adult kept silent. "Oto-san! What's this all about?" Shuuya turned to his father. The adult sighted.

"Shuuya-kun~? Where is your room?" Suzume looked sweetly at the boy. Shuuya looked confused than he said "The corridor down, the last door at the right. Why?" The girl walked with her suitcases past Shuuya. "Because now it's also my room" she smirked.

Suzume laid her suitcase on the bed. "This is my bed now" she opened her suitcase and took out some things. "where is the bathroom? I wanna take a shower now" she turned around and looked at the two males in front of her. Both didn't said a thing. "Am I that inconvenient?" she smirked. "Well, who cares. I will just look in every room. One of them has to be the bathroom." she walked out to the corridor. "I think I will begin with this room" she pointed at the door on the opposite.

"Wait" Gouenjis father grabbed Suzumes shoulder. "The bathroom is right next to your room" he told her so she wouldn't wake up Yuuka. It was past 9 p.m. and Yuuka already slept. He didn't wanted her to get involved in this... for now. "Thanks, Oto~san~" Suzume said teasingly. She went to the bathroom and locked the door. In there she placed her things on a sideboard, undressed herself and entered the shower. "It's kinda sad that I have to destroy this peaceful life" she smirked. "But it's for my and Nii-sans sake so it doesn't matter. I would even kill to reach my aim" she turned the water on.

* * *

><p>"What's this all about, Father?" Shuuya and his father sat on the dining table. The adult run with his fingers through his hair. How could this have happen? "Shuuya, I have to tell you something" he said low. (AN:Well, duh!) "As I was in college, I was together with a German girl. Her name was Julia. It was just a little romance and we parted really fast. Three years before you were born I met her again and we spend a night together. After that she went back to Germany. Than I met your mother. Two years after that Julia came to me and told me that she had born a child" he paused and run with his hand through his hair again. "I think you can guess what happened then" he sighted. "I told her that that is impossible that it's my child and that I can't care for them because I have my own family now, but she just said that one day I'll have to face the truth" the adult looked as if he would be ten years older than he was. His eyes were small and wrinkles were forming on his forehead.

"My, my dady. Don't frown like that!" Suzume walked in. She wore a pink nightgown that reached her waist and a pink hot pant "You're talking so bad about me" she sat down next to Shuuya and laid her arm around him. "You can't slur your children. No matter from whom they are" she turned her head towards Shuuya. There faces were just millimetres away from each other. "Aren't I right, Shuuya?" the boy turned his head towards her, than to his father. This was too much for him. "I'm taking a shower, too" he mumbled, stood up and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Did any of you saw the little hint I gave? If you didn't saw it, but want to know what hint I mean than review and ask for it ;) (- lame try to get more reviews)<p>

I try to upload the next chapter soon.

P.S.: For those who don't know (probably most of you) Suzume means Sparrow. That's why the name of the story is _a sparrows brother love_


End file.
